ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Danny Lilithborne
Welcome Danny Okay right now I going to just give you a bunch of links, I don’t know if you will use any but they are just for help: , to make card images at Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker go here and . I saw you have a fanfic, I have not read it but if you would like I will. Tyrant Slayer and I are currently working on a story using cards we have and will make here, and if you like you can read it (link to story). And as always, good luck. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) * Just to make life easier you can do X like you have been or . Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:57, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ** I guess so...if he is right I think he can file a lawsuit though. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *** I have a question involveing those "Heart of the Cards" Cards. Do you think it would be funny if one said "when you play this card you win the match"? :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) **** . Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ***** Okay I currently on turn four of your sorry and...it's great. I feel the need to congratulate you on two things: 1. The use of new cards (Dark Armed and Judgment) which made it very interesting and 2 Shougo Aoyama. I like what you did with his ummm…time distortion (how he has a big gap of time in his life) and his personality. Because it seems in truth he would not be an easy person to like but you can appreciate him. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:34, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ****** About how often do would you say you update the story because I got through chapter 8? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:53, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ******* Well hopefully you get better (and I am not just saying that because the story is awesome :) ). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:59, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ******** Okay I'm done talking after this because I tend to annoy people I guess, but a friend (Gear Kaiser on the other Wiki) and I came up with some Ancient Gear cards that you are free to use in your story (they are on my page of course). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ********* What I meant was Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Reign Dragon and Gadjiltronian Gambiton]]. Check them out and tell me what you think. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Well you seem like you know what you are doing, so... I would like you to help me with something: 1. Transformation into Perfection is a card I am trying to make for a friend and I have the "idea" down in my Sandbox but I don't know if it is worded correctly if you could, could you check it out. 2. I will be making a field spell...a good one hopefully...for Dragons (it's a freakin miracle), but I'm not sure about the effect. I know Dragons are common cards througout the game but they are usually powerhouses or beatsticks (pretty much the same), but I don't have a good idea for them yet...so do you know any effects that benefit them as a whole? Thanks in advance (when I say that I expect somekind of answer, TTF and Deltanous never do or I just missed the memo that Admins only allow one answer per week) :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:09, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * One of the cards I want to make is a field spell (not Dragon Badlands), but I want it's effect to state that it can stay on the field even if there is another field spell and if a new one is introduced it won't be destroyed. How do you write that? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ** I think there are a lot of cards that violate the "rules" (can't think of any yet). What is DME (Duel Monsters Encyclopedia???). Thank you anyway. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *** Try saying this name ten times fast Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:12, 17 June 2008 (UTC) **** Interesting. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) New Skin Yeah, I just think the Gaming skin looks cooler than than the Sapphire skin. I'll change back in a bit maybe. If I find out how to make the white background on Attribute images disappear, I'll keep this new skin as defualt. Time to go to wikia's forums. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Uploading Hey How do you, upload images. I paste the picture on a new page in "Paint" and then upload it...what do you do and are there other ways. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Fire Dragon Do you think TTF would mind if someone made " " seeing as it has not been "show" as a card? (and how you make it, I'm sure you could use Oxygeddon but what spell card would summon it (Fire Version of Bonding H2O) and what would the othe elementgeddon be?...even though I don't think fire has a molecular structure...I'm going to shut up now...)............... Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:12, 13 July 2008 (UTC) * Maybe a "spark" monster and oxygeddon (fire need oxygen to burn and it kindof keep's it in league with Water Dragon). Do you have any ideas for these cards? (we could make this a small project). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:06, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :* Hey Danny I have redirected my Fire Dragon card page to Elemental Dragon - Fire Dragon so you can use it for yourself that is if you plan on using it. Airblade86 23:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) just thought you want to know. Fanfic I just want to ask how do you make such a great fanfic? Could you give me some tips, especially for the Duels?--J0V1 S14G14N 06:24, 19 July 2008 (UTC) * Well along with watching 5D's subbed on youtube, reading your fanfic is one of the things I do weekly. I still can't get over how you make it seem as if it were really a show. (Maybe you should sell rights to bandai or viz media, because 4Kids sucks). Anyway J0V1 I would like to congratulate you. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:47, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Shanoske Hi Danny Lilithborne this is Shanoske love your fanfics I see you a lot of reviews about your story I like your stories, but what happen to Yugioh Roll Stones I think that the name of it but what happen I wouldn't mind reading it I write fanfics too mines is like your kinda of but wit my own characters it like Yugioh GX! but without Jaden and the gang I only wrote 10 chapters so far I wish I could reviews like you do, but nobody will them I gues I should just stick to drawing my stories for people to see u I guess, but anyway can't wait for Chapter 14 keep posting that story don't stop. O! O ok I wonder what happen to it so is that your only one? Or did you you do anymore? Fire Mermaid Are you sure you want this card deleted? Card attack Could make attack names for my cards? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 09:19, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hello again I was wondering if I could get your opinion on the Ancient Gears in my Sandbox? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:47, 11 October 2008 (UTC) * It's okay, it's your decision. And just so you know, I don't care if the cards I make are judged because those judgements will give me ideas for future work. So do as you wish, :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:44, 17 October 2008 (UTC)